bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
Rack, Shack and Benny (episode)/Transcript
This is an episode transcript for Rack, Shack & Benny. Transcript Opening Kitchen Segment/Story: Act I in. Bob standing all alone on the kitchen countertop. Bob: Hi, kids! And welcome to VeggieTales! I'm Bob the Tomato. Uh, I'm Bob the Tomato! (calls out) Larry! Larry (Off-screen): Just a minute! (Crashing sound is heard.) Bob: Are you okay? Larry (Off-screen): I'll be right there! Whoa! Excuse me! (Shows up with an oven mitt on his head.) Bob: Uh, Larry? Larry: Yeah, Bob? Bob: Over here, Larry. Larry: Oh. Yeah? Bob: Have you been cooking? Larry: What? Ohhhh, you noticed my new hat! Bob: Your hat? Larry: Yeah, isn't it the coolest? Bob: Um, Larry, you've got an oven mitt on your head. Larry: Oh, yes, they're all the rage. Simply everyone is wearing them. Bob: Really? Larry: Well, all the cool people anyway. Bob: Yeah, but you can't see where you're going! Isn't that a little dangerous? Larry: Fashion has its price. Bob: Larry, you almost fell into a toaster back there. Larry: Oh, Bob, Bob, Bob! Don't you read VeggieBeat magazine? This is the look! Without this oven mitt on my head, I just wouldn't be cool. Bob: I see. Hey! That reminds me of a letter we just got from Dexter Wilmington of Tuscaloosa, Alabama! Larry: Oh, you don't say. Bob: I do. Now Dexter says that sometimes when he's at his friend Billy's house, Billy wants to watch this TV show that Dexter's not supposed to watch. Now Dexter knows that it's a bad show, but Billy says if he doesn't watch it, it means he's not cool. What should he do? Larry: Oh, what a pickle! You know, Bob... Bob: Over here, Larry. Larry: You know, Bob, I think we need Qwerty for this one. I'll be right back. (Hops off) Bob: Um, Larry, watch out for the... (Larry falls into the...) ...sink. Larry: Ouch! Bob: Are you okay? Larry: They didn't mention this in "VeggieBeat" magazine. Bob: Heh. You know, Dexter, while I try to get Larry out of the sink, I want you to listen to a story about three boys named Rack, Shack and Benny who were in a pickle just like yours. scene dissolves into place George: That's right, those weren't their real names. No. Their real names were uh, let me see if I can get this right. Uh, Shadrach, Meschach, and uh, Abendigo. Of course no one would remember those, so we took to calling them Rack, Shack and Benny. Anyways, they came with a bunch of other boys and girls as Mr. Nezzer sent them to work at his chocolate factory. Oh, and Mr. Nezzer? We'll get back to that later. Who am I? Why, I'm George! Anything that goes in and out of Nezzer's chocolate's gotta come by me! Well, speaking of which, it's almost 8 o' clock! The time for the morning milk delivery! (Laura flys by) Here comes Laura, now! Oh, she's my favorite! Laura: Good morning, George, how are you? I hope you're feeling fine. I'd like to stay and talk, but it's almost 8 o' clock, and I haven't got the time! George: See you later! Laura: Because we work real hard at the chocolate factory! We start at 8, and we don't get lunch till 3! I've got to drive a truck, To make a buck, So I can send it home to my family! Mr. Lunt: Well now, you are in trouble! Your time card is a wreck! It's almost 2 past 8. I'll tell Nezzer that you're late, and he'll take it from your check! Laura: Yes, Mr. Lunt. Mr. Lunt: (enters the factory) Oh yes, we work real hard at the chocolate factory! Pea: Excuse me, Mr. Lunt, but I've got an injury. Mr. Lunt: Now get back on the line! You'll be just fine! With all this work to do we've got no time for sympathy! Benny: We used to be so happy. Rack: We used to laugh and run. Shack: Now there's no time to play, cause we've gotta work all day, And it isn't very fun! Rack: I'm Rack! Shack: I'm Shack! Benny: I'm Benny! Together: We work here in the plant! We'd like to take a break. For goodness sake, But Mr. Nezzer says- Mr. Lunt: You can't! Ha! Rack, Shack, Benny and all co-workers: We all need a vacation! Our schedule is severe! We're getting very tired, But stopping gets us fired, So we'll have to stay right here! Because we work real hard at the chocolate factory, We start at 8 and we don't get lunch til 3. We work the whole week through to make a buck or two, so we can send them home to our families. Someday they'll come and join us, We live in harmony, We hope the day is near, until then you'll find us here at the Nezzer Chocolate Factory! chocolate bunny falls down to George's counter at the entrance. George: The Nezzer chocolate bunny. Everyday they make 14,638 little fellows. Give or take to you. Oh yeah, Mr. Nezzer. Nebby K. Nezzer. I bet you call it Mr. Nezzer. Now Mr. Nezzer's not a bad man, he just gets confused sometimes. Why, his chocolate bunnies are selling so well, I think he's got a little big for his britches. And that saying something, so his britches will break out to start out with. What's all they have to do with Rack, Shack & Benny? Well, their trouble starts when Mr. Nezzer makes a little announcement. was working well, suddenly... Bell rings like a school bell. Mr. Nezzer: Attention, little people. I have announcement. This morning, Mr. Nezzer shifts its two millionth chocolate bunny! To celebrate this momentous occasion, for the next 30 minutes, everyone can eat as many bunnies they want. Bon appétit! Mr. Lunt: Hey, boss. That's awfully nice so you've given away all those bunnies. Mr. Nezzer: Oh if I could just see to look for their faces right now. eats the chocolate bunnies, all of the works are eating. Cuts to Rack, Shack and Benny, eating the chocolate bunnies. Shack: Hey guys, I don't think we should eat any more bunnies. Rack: Um, what do you mean? Mr. Nezzer says that we could eat as many as we want" Shack: Well don't you remember what your parents taught us? We shouldn't eat very much candy because it's not very good for us. Rack: Shack, our parents aren't here now. We're on our own. Besides, everybody else is doing it. Shack: Rack, Benny, listen to me. I know our parents aren't here right now. But when I think of a song, my mom used to think of me a long time ago. (Camera zooms out of Baby Junior in a crib.) Mom Asparagus: Think of me everyday. Hold tight to what I say, and I'll be close to you even from far away. Know that wherever you are, it is never too far. If you think of me, I'll be with you. Shack: Know that wherever you are, it is never too far. If you think of me, I'll be with you. You see, even though our parents aren't here right now to help us do what's right. If we remember what they taught us, it's kinda like they're here. Rack: (sniffles) Okay, no more bunnies. I'm doing it for my mom. Benny: (spits) me too. Shack looks at the clock, all of the workers and Laura are almost done for eating chocolate bunnies, since it's almost 3:00. All of the workers and Laura are now sick. The clock rings at 3 Mr. Nezzer: Well, that about does it. What do you say we pop it and let them show their appreciation? Mr. Lunt: Oh yeah. They're really gonna appreciate you, boss. (Mr. Nezzer opens the doors.) Mr. Nezzer: (opens doors) Hello. Hmm. I don't feel very appreciated. Mr. Lunt: Hey, look. They're lying on the floor. Like they're sick or something. Mr. Nezzer: Hmm? You mean I let them eat my bunnies, and then return they all want to play hooky?! Mr. Lunt: Wait, boss. Those three guys over there. They don't look sick. Mr. Nezzer: Oh? Hmm. Rack: Ahem. Thank you Mr. Nezzer for your lovely gift of chocolate. Benny: Yeah, thanks. Mr. Nezzer: Everybody else is lying down, but you three are standing up. Mr. Lunt: Actually, boss. I think that tomato is Sitting. Rack: I'm standing. Mr. Lunt: Sitting! Rack: Look, This is Sitting, And This is Standing! I'm Standing! Mr. Lunt: Okay, he's standing. Mr. Nezzer: What are your names, boys. Rack: I'm Shadrach. Shack: I'm Meshach. Benny: I'm a bumblebee. A bennyboo. I'm Benny. Mr. Nezzer: We can use boys who know how to stand up here at Nezzer chocolate. How would you like to be Junior Executives? Benny: What do you mean? Mr. Lunt: It means you have to wear a tie. Rack: Sure, that'll be great! Mr. Nezzer: Alrighty. Mr. Lunt, get them their ties. Mr. Lunt: Right away, boss! Mr. Nezzer: Boys, I want to see you in my office first thing in the morning. Rack, Shack & Benny: Yes, sir! George: Well, what do you know. Rack, Shack & Benny did what they thought was right, even know nobody else was doing it and he paid off. This time anyway, but boy were they in for a surprise, so they got to Mr. Nezzer's office for the next day? to the next morning. Mr. Nezzer: (opens door) Boys, have I got a surprise for you. The other day I was thinking about the Nezzer chocolate bunny, thinking about how wonderful the bunny is, how beautiful the bunny is, and I thought to myself I thought. Oh, if only all my workers love the bunny as much as I do. I ask myself, why don't they love it as much? Do you know why? (Rack gasps) Because it's small, it's just a wee little bunny. What they need is a bunny they can look up to, and I mean way up to. This is just a model: the real bunny is 90 feet high. My workers finished it this morning. Shack: Wow, that's a big bunny, sir. Mr. Nezzer: Mm-hm. Since you're about my Junior Executives I want you to see it first. But this afternoon, everybody needs a new bunny, and it's gonna be a beautiful thing when everybody bows down and sings, The Bunny Song. Benny: Um, I think I'm familiar with that particular tune. Could you just hum a few bars. Mr. Nezzer: You know, always hoping you'd ask. The bunny song's are all my employees will show just how much they love the bunny. How nothing is more important than the bunny. How they do anything for the bunny. And, it goes something like this. (The Bunny Song begans) The bunny, the bunny. Whoa, I love the bunny. I don't love my soup or my bread just the bunny. The bunny, the bunny, yeah I love the bunny. I gave everything that I had for the bunny. I don't want no heath food when it's time to feed. A big bag o' bunnies is all that I need. I don't want no buddies to come out and play. I'll sit on my sofa and eat bunnies all day. I don't want no beans, and I won't eat tofu. This stuff's all the sissies the bunnies are cool. 3 Asparagus Singers: I don't want no pickles, I don't want no honey, I just a plate on the fork on the bunny. I don't want to tell you the joke that is funny, I just want a plate on the fork on the bunny. I don't a tissue when my nose is runny, I just want a plate on the fork on the bunny. I don't want to play on a day that is sunny, I just want a play on the fork on the bunny. '' Mr. Nezzer: ''The bunny. The bunny. Whoa I love the bunny. I don't love my soup or my bread just the bunny. The bunny, the bunny. Yeah, I love the bunny. I gave everything that I ha-a-a-d, for the bunny. '' (The Bunny Song ends) Mr. Nezzer: Well, what do you think? Rack: Um, what would happen. Say, if someone didn't quite agree with everything in that song, so they didn't, um... didn't sing it. What would happen? Mr. Nezzer: What's that over there? Shack: That's a furnace. Mr. Nezzer: What's it for? Benny: Well, that's where the bad bunnies go. Mr. Nezzer: Let's just say in my mind. If you don't bow down and sing the song, you're a bad bunny. Rack: You don't mean? Mr. Nezzer: But I'm sure that won't happen. It's almost time for the ceremony. I'll see you out there. (The camera moves to the left with George.) George: Now this is quite the pickle. That bunny song was chuck full of stuff if they knew it was wrong. But if they don't sing it, Nezzer says he's gonna throw them in the furnace. Whew, what would you do if you were there. I better hold that thought. The ceremony's starting. (Camera moves to the dark, and the ceremony.) Mr. Nezzer: Thank you for attending today's festivities. Every great pleasure, I present to you the object of affection, your new best friend, the bunny. (The giant bunny appears, as the giant bunny moves up to the ceremony.) Mr. Nezzer: Now it's time to bow and sing the bunny song. (The workers lays down. Music plays.) Mr. Lunt: Hey, boss. Those three guys, they don't look like they're bowing. Mr. Nezzer: Hmm, aren't those our new Junior Executives? Mr. Lunt: I think so. Maybe they're stuck. Mr. Nezzer: Let's find out. (He and Mr. Lunt goes to the boys, while it rumbles and stops.) Mr. Nezzer: I said "It's time to sing the bunny song". Laura: Come on, guys! Sing the song! Everybody's doing it. Mr. Nezzer: Sing the song! Mr. Lunt: They ain't singing, boss. Mr. Nezzer: SING!!! Shack: Think of me everyday... Mr. Nezzer: Is that the bunny song? Mr. Lunt: No, I don't think so. Laura: Are you crazy?! That's the wrong song! Shack: ....from far away. Rack, Shack & Benny: Know that wherever you are it is never too far. If you think of me, I'll be with you. Mr. Nezzer: Oh, that was beautiful. I'm gonna be singing that song myself. As I throw you into the furnace! Guards, cease them! Take them to the furnace! (Rack, Shack and Benny are freaked out, all of the guards are taking them. Laura has a good idea.) Laura: I've got to help them. But how? (She kept thinking, but then... it was her flying truck. Laura was going to her flying truck.) ''out.'" George: "Rack, Shack & Benny" will be right back after this short break. Announcer: And now it's time for "Silly Songs with Larry," the part of the show where Larry comes out and sings a silly song. Larry will be performing the traditional Argentinian ballad, "The Dance of the Cucumber", in its original Spanish. Bob the Tomato will translate. Bob: Okay, stop the music! What do you mean I can't dance? I can dance! What about Uncle Louie's polka party? Didn't you see me dancing at Uncle Louie's polka party? Larry: No comprendo. Bob: "No comprendo?" I'll show you "no comprendo!" Junior: Mom! Dad! Look over here! Get a picture of me next to the cucumber in authentic Argentinian garb! Dad: Okay, Junior, but we'd better hurry. I think the dwarves have your mother confused with someone else! Say "Peas!" Larry and Junior: Peas! Bob: Alright, that's it, señor! Come over here and let me sing you a song! Larry: ¡Adios, amigos! Announcer: This has been "Silly Songs With Larry". Tune in next time to hear Larry sing ... :Larry: :Bob is really angry! '' :''I hope he doesn't catch me! :It's so hard to run with this sombrero on my head! George: And now, back to our story. in to Mr. Nezzer Mr. Nezzer: Is everyone comfortable? Good! Benny: Rack, I can't move my arms! Rack: Uh, Benny, you don't have any arms. Benny: Oh. Mr. Nezzer: I tried to be patient, I tried to be kind. Can you tell me what the trouble is? Am I loosing my mind? Now I did ask for much. Just one simple little thing. Didn't ask you about the water, I just wanted to hear you sing. I gave you hats, I gave you ties, I let you eat my bunnies! And this is how you repay me? Come on, boys! You think that's funny? Well now at last, your fate is sealed you're paying for your crime, but to show you the kind of guy I am I'll ask you one more time! (The boys thinking.) Mr. Nezzer: Will you, or will you not? Sing the song! Rack: Well, you see, sir. Our parents taught us to stand up for what you believe in. Benny: And God wants us to do what's right. Shack: And there's a lot of stuff in that song, that's not right. Rack: So, we don't mean to be a bother. Benny: We hope you understand. Shack: But we never sing the song. Mr. Nezzer: I understand, boys. Benny: You do? Mr. Nezzer: Oh yes. I understand that you're bad bunnies!!! (Bell rings in red, The pusher pushes the boys to the firey fernace, but suddenly...) Mr. Nezzer: Hmm? Laura: Sorry sir! You can't cook my buddies! Mr. Nezzer: Guards, get them! (The motorcycle noise continues.) Laura: Hang on, guys! (The guards chases her flying truck and goes into the tunnel, the guard got stuck and inside of chocolate. Cuts to the tunnel where Laura is in her flying truck while the guard chases them.) Laura: Which way do I go? Rack: Go up, go up! Or down. (The guard got out of tunnel, and splashes inside of the chocolate.) Rack: Way to go! Laura: Let's get out of here! (Her flying truck goes back up.) Rack: I knew this is the way. Laura: I don't think this is the way. Rack: This ain't the way. Laura: I see light! Rack: Go left, go left! (They got out of the tunnel.) Laura: Uh oh. Mr. Nezzer: You're back! Now, if I'm not mistaken, that truck belongs to me. Mr. Lunt? (Mr. Lunt pushes the button, the hands caught Laura's flying truck.) Mr. Nezzer: Oh, but look. My truck seems to be full of garbage. Mr. Lunt, is there anything you can do about that? Mr. Lunt: Hey, no problem, boss. (The truck turns down, the boys saw the firey furnace opening full of fire. Laura gets out of the truck, the lid opens.) Shack: Remember how our parents said that God was always watching out for us? Rack: Yeah? Shack: I sure hope they were right. (It stops.) Mr. Nezzer: Huh? Mr. Lunt? Mr. Lunt: It wasn't me, boss. (Throws the plug out.) Laura: I said, NOBODY bakes my buddies!!! Mr. Nezzer: Listen here, young lady. If you don't plug that back in, you're gonna be in BIG trouble! (Laura gasps) Mr. Nezzer: (laughing evilly) Nobody's ever gonna stand up to me again! Hmm. (He's afraid that God rescues them. He and Laura are surprised. Cuts to Mr. Lunt.) Mr. Lunt: Hey, boss, how many guys did you throw in the furnace? Mr. Nezzer: Uh, three? Mr. Lunt: Well, it looks like four guys in there now and one of them's real shiny. One more thing, boss. They ain't burnin' up. Mr. Nezzer: Rack! Shack! Benny! Come out of there! (The door opens as Rack, Shack and Benny have rescued from God from the firey furnace.) Mr. Nezzer: God has saved you from the fiery furnace. Oh I was wrong to try to make you do things you weren't supposed to do. What was I thinking. I must have forgot everything my mommy taught me. Can you ever forgive me? Rack, Shack & Benny: We forgive you. Mr. Nezzer: Oh, thanks. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you? Shack: Well, you should sing one of our songs. Mr. Nezzer: How's it go? Shack: You know. I was hoping you'd ask. (Stand Up starts.) Shack: My mommy always taught me to do what was right. To wash behind my ears and try to be polite. You see she loves me so. Mr. Nezzer: That's beautiful. Shack: It's what to she tells me that I need to know. Mr. Nezzer: I have a lot of respect for that woman. Shack: But sometimes I'm playin' with a buddy or two, they're doing things I know I'm not supposed to do. Mr. Nezzer: Do you go along? Even though the things they do were wrong? Shack: Mmm-mm. I remember stand! Peas: Stand up, stand up! Shack: For what you believe in, believe in, believe in God. Peas: He's the one to back you up. Shack: Will stand with you. Rack: When everybody tells you that you gotta be cool, remember what you learned in church and Sunday School just check it out. Mr. Nezzer: Hm-hmm. Rack: The bible tells us that it's all about. Mr. Nezzer: You know that's right. Benny: And if you have a question, go ask your dad. And he can tell you if the thing is good or bad, you'll make their day. Mr. Nezzer: Uh-huh. Benny: If you remember what your parents say. Mr. Nezzer: What'd they say? Rack, Shack and Benny: They taught us stand. Peas: Stand up, stand up. Rack, Shack and Benny: For what you believe in, believe in, believe in God. Peas: He's the one to back you up. Rack, Shack and Benny: Will stand with you. Shack: Oh, stand. Peas: Stand up, stand up. Rack, Shack and Benny: For what you believe in, believe in, believe in God. Peas: He's the one to back you up. Rack, Shack and Benny: Will stand with you. Shack: He'll stand with you. Oh yeah. (Camera fades the story ends with Grandpa George.) (Fades back with Bob at the sink.) Bob: Oh, you're back. Well I still haven't been able to get Larry out of the sink. Larry: I want to get out, Bob. Bob: But it's time now to talk about what we've learned today. Larry: (singing) And so what we have learned applies to our lives today and God has a lot to say, in his book. Bob: Larry, you know how I feel about that song. Larry: (singing) You see we know that God's word is for everyone and now that our song is done we'll take a... Hey! That's cold! Bob: As I was saying "It's time to talk about what we've learned today". Right, Larry. Larry:'' ''I'm wet. Bob: Right. Well, Rack, Shack and Benny learned that standing up for what they believe in was pretty hard, but it was worth it. When all their friends were doing things that were wrong, Rack, Shack and Benny remember what their parents had taught them, and that God wanted them to do what was right. In the end, God was protecting them even in the fiery furnace. What did you learn, Larry? Larry: Well, I learned that doing something isn't such a good idea. This being cool, isn't very cool. I put an oven mitt on my head just because VeggieBeat Magazine said it will make me cool. Even though, I didn't see anything. It didn't make me cool. It made me, it made me bump into the toaster and then fall into the sink, and now I can't get out of here. I'm gonna be stuck here forever, the people are gonna set plates on my head and I'm never gonna get to go to the circus or run through the fresh-cut grass or feel the ocean breeze on my hair as I pilot my nimble schooner, Felix off the coast of our family home in Kennebunkport. (gasp) Oh Auntie Em. There's no place like home, there's no place like home. Click, click, click. Bob: Are you finished? Larry: Yeah. Bob: Okay, Larry. You see that spoon over there? Larry: Uh-huh. Bob: If you stand on that end of it and I jump onto the other end, it'll fling you out of there. Okay? Larry: Okay. Bob: This'll just take a second. Larry: I'm ready. Bob: Okay, here I come. (He jumps into the sink, and Larry get out while the spoon got in the sink.) Larry: Oh, that's much better. Thank you, Bob. Bob! Bob? Bob: I'm in here, Larry. Larry: Oh there you are. Hey, let's see if Qwerty has a verse for us. (QWERTY opens the verse) Larry: "Stand firm and hold to the teachings we passed on to you". 2nd Thesaloofians. Thesielians. Thesaloppians. Uh, Bob. Bob: Thessalonians. Larry: Thanks. Bob: Can I get out now? Larry: Not yet. 2nd Thessalonians 2:15. That means, remember what your parents teach you, and what you've learned from the bible. When someone wants you to do something that you know it's wrong, stand firm and do what's right. In our story, Rack, Shack and Benny stood firm when all their friends were doing things they knew were wrong. So Dexter, the next time you go to Billy's house. Maybe you can bring some of your favorite videos to watch instead. He might think it's pretty cool. It isn't always easy, but knowing you've done the right thing. Sure feels good inside. Right, Bob. Bob: Yep, that's right, Larry. I'd like to get out now. Larry: Well, that's all the time we have for today. Remember, God made you special and he loves you very much. Goodbye. Category:Transcripts Category:VeggieTales transcripts Category:Finished Transcripts